A Birthday Surprise
by DetOlivia
Summary: Aragorn's birthday is approaching, and Legolas has been sent on a mission to figure out what the twins are up to. With three elves conspiring and plotting, should Aragorn be worried? Humerous Oneshot


**A/N: I wrote this story a few years ago for my best friend's birthday. It was inspired by the amazing Mellon Chronicles series by Cassia and Siobhan. It's a light oneshot, and I hope that you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything. Except the pillows! Yup, I own Elrond's poor abused pillows! :D **

**Dedicated to Faith, my sister and best friend :) **

* * *

Legolas nimbly picked his way around the tree roots and rocks, following the narrow trail that led from the small lake to the gates of Imladris. However, just as he passed the archway, an arm snaked out from behind one of the pillars and clamped a hand over the elf's mouth. Legolas struggled viciously as he was quickly dragged behind some thick bushes nearby.

When the arm released him, Legolas quickly dropped into a crouched position and glared up at his would-be captor. "Aragorn!" he hissed in irritation, "What on Arda are you doing?!"

The young ranger glanced around quickly, making certain that the brief struggle had gone unseen. "Shh!" Aragorn clapped his hand over the elf's mouth again as he dropped into a crouch beside the prince.

Brown eyes met blue as Legolas silently implored the human to enlighten him as to the cause of his abrupt actions. Aragorn simply sat there grinning like a banshee.

"Oh stop that!" Legolas lightly smacked the ranger upside the head.

When the ranger just kept smiling that irritating grin, the prince threw up his hands in despair. "All right Estel, you win! You caught me unaware."

At the snort that accompanied the remark, Legolas glared at the human, "Laugh all you want, but I didn't believe that I was in danger of being jumped in Rivendell."

The elf's seriousness sent Aragorn into a fit of laughter. "You...should have seen...your...face!"

"Iluvatar save us all," Legolas muttered darkly as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the thick bush. He waited until the ranger had come up for air before re-asking his original query. "So what do you want?"

Aragorn suddenly turned serious and leaned close to the elf, speaking in a low voice. "My birthday is next week and--"

"Your _birthday_?" Legolas arched a fair eyebrow. "And what, pray tell, is that?"

Aragorn stared at the prince in bewilderment. "You don't know what a birthday is?"

The elf shook his head, irritation flickering across his face. "No, but I would assume it was the day one was born."

"In part, yes." The ranger sat back and smiled at the elf. "But it's a little more complicated that that."

At Legolas' questioning look, the ranger continued. "A birthday is the day one was born, yes, but humans celebrate it every year, for every year older we become."

"Oh." The reply was soft, as if the speaker was still a bit confused. Suddenly, Legolas shook his head and smiled. "Humans..." He snorted lightly. "Always trying to make life seem shorter than it already is." A brief shadow reflected briefly across his blue eyes, but he dismissed it quickly. "So Estel, what about your birthday? It sounds like cause for a special celebration."

Aragorn nodded eagerly. "Indeed, Ada has been planning for the last month! He's been driving my brothers and me crazy with his preparations."

Legolas laughed. 'So what was the cause for this abrupt and secret meeting?" The prince's eyes twinkled mischievously.

The ranger quickly grabbed Legolas' hands, bringing the elf's attention to him. "It's my brothers," Aragorn whispered earnestly. "They are plotting something, I know it!" The human's eyes were wide.

Now it was Legolas' turn to grin obnoxiously. "Let me guess; you want me to find out what they're up to."

The ranger nodded quickly. "Yes! I have to admit that I'm nervous about what they have been planning. They keep glancing at me, then snickering and laughing." The human buried his face in his hands. "I can't take it anymore!" he moaned. "The suspense is killing me!"

Legolas laughed lightly at his friend's confession. "Well mellon-nin, I had better find out what their secret is _before_ it kills you." He rose to his feet in one fluid motion and ran towards the Last Homely House.

- - - - - - - - - -

Legolas found the elven twins sitting in the Hall of Fire. The two were huddled together on the thick rug, whispering softly. So intent were they in their plans that the prince's approach went unnoticed.

Legolas silently sank into an overstuffed chair behind the two and focused on listening to their hushed conversation.

"Estel...surprised...sharpen dagger...fight you..."

Legolas wrinkled his brow in confusion. The brothers were not making any sense. After listening to the brief snatches of conversation for a few minutes longer, the prince decided that it was time for him to step in. Clearing his throat loudly, he couldn't help grinning at the startled faces that whipped toward him. He spread his arms wide and simply stated, "I heard that Aragorn's birthday is next week."

Elladan recovered first from the initial shock of not realizing that another being had entered the room. Nodding slightly, he glanced at his brother. Elrohir met his questioning gaze before turning to Legolas. "That is correct. We are actually planning a surprise for him."

"Really?" Legolas feigned ignorance. "And what might that be?"

Again the brothers looked at each other. An unspoken agreement passed between them and Elladan turned back towards the prince. "You may help us if you like, but you must promise not to share anything we discuss with Aragorn." His eyes locked with Legolas'. "Remember, it's a surprise!" He grinned at Elrohir.

Legolas hesitated before nodding slowly. "Promise."

At Elrohir's beckoning, he slid from the chair and joined the small huddle in the center of the rug.

- - - - - - - - - -

Up in Elrond's study, Aragorn paced back and forth before the Elven lord's desk. The elf was placing some books back on one of the many tall, polished shelves that lined the walls.

"I'm sorry Estel, but I don't have the slightest notion as to what your brothers are up to." He turned toward the young ranger and smiled sympathetically. "And even if I did, I'm sure that I would have been sworn to secrecy."

Aragorn sighed in exasperation. "I can't wait any longer! I have to know what is going on!" He stopped pacing and glared out the window. "And of course Legolas had to join them," he muttered darkly, "Especially after he promised to help me!"

Elrond hid his grin before turning back to stare hard at his youngest. "Patience is a virtue, Estel, a trait which you have yet to learn young one."

Aragorn sighed inwardly and nodded. "Yes, Ada."

- - - - - - - - - -

Legolas ran through the Last Homely House, ignoring the looks the other elves cast his way. Today was Aragorn's birthday! Taking the stairs two at a time, he rushed down the long hall and nearly collided with Elrohir.

"Sorry!" He gasped, straightening his tunic and glancing over the younger twin's shoulder. "Where is Elladan?"

Elrohir grinned. "He's raiding Ada's chambers for pillows. This is going to be the ultimate pillow fight!"

Legolas nodded eagerly. "Indeed."

Just then Elladan came barreling around the corner, his arms loaded with pillows of all different shapes, sizes, and ages.

"Ready?" Elladan nodded towards Aragorn's closed door, behind which the ranger was sleeping soundly.

"Ready." Elrohir reached out and turned the knob gently, pushing the door wide. When he motioned the others to follow, the trio sneaked quietly into the darkened room. Tiny rays of early morning sunlight peeked through breaks in the rich curtains and splayed warm patches across the wood floor. Cautiously,

Legolas crept over to the wide window and took his position. The twins placed most of their pillows on several armchairs and gathered around Aragorn's bed, the remaining pillows raised high above their heads.

At Elladan's nod, Legolas threw the curtains open and the warm rays came shining through, illuminating the dark haired figure on the bed.

"Happy Birthday Estel!" The three called out as the brothers unleashed their soft missiles.

Aragorn awoke with a start as he heard raised voices and felt several pillows smack him in the face. Opening his bleary eyes, he was met by the grinning faces of his brothers and best friend. Not one to be outdone, he quickly blinked away the last traces of sleep and grabbed a pillow, throwing it hard at Elrohir. The pillow smacked him in the face and he stumbled backward, unprepared.

"Ha! That's what you deserve!" Aragorn yelled as he bolted upright in bed, ducking under a small, velvet throw pillow.

Inside his bedchambers, Elrond looked around his room, a frown marring his face. Where had all his pillows disappeared to? Loud squeals and laughter suddenly caught his attention and he sighed. He knew where his pillows were and it was unlikely that he would get any back in one piece.

Tussled and rumpled, the human and three elves finally made their way down the wide staircase, all grinning and laughing as they recalled their great pillow fight. Their talking was cut off however, as they were met at the bottom of the steps by Lord Elrond.

Elrond swept his eyes over the group, silently appraising their disheveled appearance. His eyes lighted last on his youngest son and he opened his arms wide. "Happy Birthday Estel."

Aragorn smiled as he returned the elven lord's embrace. "Thank you Ada." Looking over his shoulder, he met Elrohir's eyes. "You just missed the ultimate pillow fight, Ada! You should have seen it!"

"I missed seeing it but I definitely heard it." Elrond leveled the twins and the prince with a hard stare. He barely concealed his smile as he watched them squirm and nervously look down. Finally he shook his head and muttered, "By the Valar, what am I to do with you? I'm convinced that you all will be the cause of the greatest pillow shortage Middle Earth has ever seen." The elf lord sighed heavily. "Why, I have never seen anyone ruin as many beautiful and antique pillows as you all do."

The young elves looked down guiltily.

Elrond allowed a broad smile to spread across his face. "But I suppose I can excuse it this once, seeing as it's Estel's birthday and all."

The three quickly looked up, delighted smiles lighting their faces. "Thanks Ada!" Elladan jumped off the last few steps and grabbed his brother's arm. "Come on Estel! We've got a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Estel ran out of the house after his oldest brother, Elrohir and Legolas close behind him.

"You'll see!" Elladan called over his shoulder as he ran down the path that led to the lake.

When the young elves and human reached the lake, the twins disappeared behind a large boulder. Legolas and Aragorn waited expectantly until they reappeared carrying a short, narrow object wrapped in red velvet.

"Happy Birthday Estel." Elladan ruffled his little brother's hair as Elrohir held out the gift. "Unwrap it."

Estel gently lifted the velvet and pushed back the protective cloth. He gasped as he revealed the item within. "It's beautiful!" He reverently lifted the dagger, admiring it in the sunlight. Its polished blade gleamed in the morning light and the smooth wood handle seemed to glow. He looked up at the twins in awe. "Where did you find this?"

Elrohir looked over at Elladan. "El and I forged the blade then crafted the handle." He smiled. "We thought you'd like it."

"Like it? I love it!" Aragorn ran his fingers lightly over the sharp edge, careful not to cut himself. Elvish script was etched into the blade and ran its length, ending at the sharp tip. The handle was engraved with ivy and had his elvish name entwined with the leaves.

Stepping forward, Elrohir drew his own dagger. "And now little brother, to keep our gift you must defeat me."

Aragorn raised his eyebrows skeptically. "Defeat you?"

Elrohir nodded, a wide grin splitting his face.

"Alright." Aragorn brandished his new dagger. "You're on."

Loud whoops and hollers issued from Legolas and Elladan as the brothers began circling each other. Elrohir lunged first, aiming a blow at Aragorn's ribs. Aragorn spun away quickly, bringing his dagger up and around as he did so. The flat of his blade struck Elrohir's shoulder, sending him stumbling a few places. Elrohir recovered quickly and whirled on his brother as he ran towards him. Flipping the blade so that the handle was facing down, he drove the dagger down hard into Aragorn's collarbone. The force of the blow sent the ranger to his knees. However, before Elrohir could bring the dagger to Aragorn's throat and claim the victory, Aragorn crouched and swung his legs out, catching Elrohir hard behind the knees and sending him crashing into the lake.

Cheers and applause greeted Estel as he gracefully rose to his feet. Legolas ran up and clapped his back as Elladan tried to pull his twin from the cold water.

Aragorn grinned as he turned to appraise his dripping brother. Elladan had thrown his cloak around Elrohir's shoulders and the elf gripped it tightly, hugging it close to his shivering frame.

"So, I get to keep my gift?" Aragorn smiled a lopsided grin.

Elrohir rolled his eyes. "If you insist."

Legolas grinned at Estel. "You forgot about my gift." He walked over to where he had left his pack on the ground and started digging through it. A moment later, he pulled a dark brown cloak from the bag and brought it over to Aragorn. He unfurled the new garment and draped it over the man's shoulders. Smiling, he fastened the clasp at Aragorn's neck and stood back, admiring his work.

Aragorn held up the edge of the cloak and felt the soft, warm fabric. "It's beautiful, Legolas." He smiled, not quite understanding.

"Look at the pin." Legolas nodded towards the silver brooch.

Unclasping the brooch, Aragorn held it up in surprise. "It's the white tree of Gondor."

Legolas nodded. "Gondor's heir should wear its symbol proudly." He put his hand on the man's shoulder. His voice turned soft and his blue eyes met Aragorn's. "I have faith in you Estel, and I know that you will make us proud."

Aragorn was speechless. Tears formed in his eyes and he pulled the elf close. "Thank you, mellon-nin."

Legolas hugged him back. "You're welcome.

Suddenly the elves and ranger heard a voice floating down from the house. "Time to break fast!"

Estel looked quickly at the twins. "Great, I'm starved!" He took off up the path, cloak flapping in the breeze.

Legolas laughed. "I suppose we had better join him."

Elladan grinned and nodded. Elrohir pulled the cloak about his shoulders again and scowled. "Great! You all get to go eat, but I'm soaked! There won't be any food left by the time I get there."

Elladan chuckled and clapped his twin on the back. "Oh don't worry Elrohir! I'm sure Aragorn will leave you a melon rind or two."

"Yum yum," Elrohir grumbled as the trio turned and headed back up the path to the Last Homely House.

_The End_


End file.
